Portable, wheeled tool carts have been available for some time. One such prior art tool cart is shown and described by Wise, the inventor herein, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,898, issued Jul. 1, 1997. Additional tool carts have been described in the patent literature. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,941, issued Sep. 11, 1990, to Rousseau, describes a support table for a bench saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,329, issued Oct. 28, 1980 to Johnson, describes a mobile cart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,590, issued Nov. 10, 1992, to Otto, describes a miter saw table apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,724, issued Oct. 26, 1993, to Butke, describes an adjustable extension assembly. A brochure showing the Rousseau SS2850 product discloses a mobile miter saw stand.
U.S. Design Patent No. D535,491 issued Jan. 23, 2007 to the inventor herein entitled “Convertible Work Bench”, discloses a collapsible work table that is suitable for supporting a powered saw such as a miter saw, chop saw, or other crosscut type of saw. That work bench includes adjustable infeed and outfeed bars for supporting an elongated workpiece to be crosscut. The inventor herein has further been issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,836 on May 3, 2005 titled “Counterbalanced Universal Mobile Saw Stand” that is particularly well adapted for supporting a powered crosscut saw in both an elevated position for working at standing height, and a collapsed position for working adjacent the floor, such as when mitering floor moldings for carpentry. The disclosed device is also well adapted for transporting a powered saw, such as a chop saw or the like to and from a work site. Thus, the above prior art discloses a wide range of configurations for infeed/outfeed tables, collapsible saw support stands, collapsible work tables, and portable infeed/outfeed tables. Further, those of ordinary skill in the art are aware of clamp-like devices supporting elongated rollers that may be attached to conventional sawhorses for use as infeed/outfeed supports for materials to be crosscut. It is also known that sawhorses may be of the collapsible, reusable type.
Nevertheless, none of the above prior art devices are well adapted for performing all of these functions in a single, lightweight device.
Thus, a need exists for a collapsible work stand that can also serve as an infeed/outfeed table for supporting materials to be crosscut, a lightweight collapsible work surface, and a powered tool support table.